


Lost Dog

by Readerstories



Series: Will Graham x reader [12]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, M/M, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-31
Updated: 2019-08-31
Packaged: 2020-10-04 06:14:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20466347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Readerstories/pseuds/Readerstories
Summary: Could you write a Will Graham x Reader were the reader's dog gets lost and WiII finds it and they become friends and kiss, maybe?





	Lost Dog

You love your dog, but sometimes he could be a real asshole. For the first time in a while you had been able to take him up into the forest where he could run off leash, and he decides to run off from you.

He was just sniffing around and enjoying himself, doing what dogs do. You decide to answer a text from a friend, stopping so you won’t trip over something and fall flat on your face.

When you look up, he is gone. Nowhere to be seen. You call out his name. No response, not even a ruffle of bushes where he had a habit of going. Sighing loudly, you start walking while yelling his name over and over. You aren’t too worried yet, he can only have gotten so far while you were on your phone.

After a few minutes you think you hear a voice, so you stop yelling to listen. It sounds like a male voice, just around the corner of the path. When you go around it, you spot a man bent over, petting your dog, the traitor. You jog over to them, yelling your dogs name. Both of them look up, your dog giving you a happy bark and a wag of his tail, but staying right where he is.

“Hey, sorry about my dog mister. He normally don’t run off without me.” The man smiles, seeming friendly, if a bit tired.

“No worries. He’s a cute, what is his name?”

“Right now it’s asshole, but normally it’s Milo.” Will chuckles.

“Well, Milo, I think it’s time you return to your parent now. I don’t think I need another dog.” Milo barks and trots over to you, sniffling your palm. You can’t resist and give him a pet, before putting his leash back on. He gives you a betrayed look. You point a finger at him.

“Don’t give me that look asshole, this is the consequences of running off from me.” Shifting your focus from your dog to the man, you see him looking at you with a find smile. You find yourself smiling back.

“Sorry about that, gotta scold the child when he does something wrong ya know? You said you got dogs yourself?”

“Yes, I got 6.” You let out an impressed whistle.

“Wow man, that’s quite a few. What’s your name by the way? You met my dog and seem to be a nice guy, so....” You smile at him and he matches it.

“Will Graham, what is yours?” He doesn’t extend a hand to greet you, but you wouldn’t expect him to. It’s too formal when you meet someone out on a walk in the woods. You give him yours with a smile and a wave.

“It was nice meeting you, but I think I’ll be going, cause I need to get some food in my stomach. See you later?”

“Later?”

“Well I assumed you are not here randomly, looking for places to take your dogs right?” Will nods.

“So I’ll probably see you another time, I try to come here as often as I can. And if you give me your phone, I can give you my number so we can actually plan to meet up.” Will smiles at that, digging his phone out of his pocket. You punch in his number, adding a dog emoji next to your name. He sees it and chuckles.

“Well, see ya later Will.” You give him a wave and start to jog away, your dog jogging alongside you.

* * *

After that, you and Will become fast friends. You meet a few more times in the wood without Will taking any of his dogs, just you, him and Milo. After a few times he brings one of them, named Winston. 

He’s an absolute cutie, and you love him almost instantly. Will says he would have brought some of the others, but so many dogs are hard to handle. You completely understand, which is why you suggest you meet up somewhere they all can meet and play together. 

You were thinking of a park or something similar, but when Will suggests his house, you do not say no to that. 

So a few days later, you find yourself at his house, sipping on some coffee with him while all the dogs run around and play in the yard. Introducing Milo to the pack had gone as good as you had hoped for, he seemed to be making the other dogs his best friends. 

You and Will lean on the railing of his balcony next to each other, just watching them as they play. Will chuckles when Wilson starts chasing Milo around the yard.

“This was a great idea.” You say, smiling wide.

“It really was, I’m glad you suggested it.”

“Me? It was you who suggested we come to your place.”

“Yes, well..” He trails of while still watching the dogs. You move closer so your arms are touching and squeeze his elbow.

“Hey, it’s nice. I really liked seeing your house.” Will looks away from the dogs with a soft smile.

“Really?”

“Yes, it’s very cozy, feels like a good home.”

“Thank you, I try.” Will still haven’t taken his eyes away from you, and in the silence that fall, yours fall to his lips. He licks them once, and you lean forward to give them a quick peck. He inhales sharply.

“Sorry, was that not okay?” You give him a worried look.

“Yes, no, it was more than okay.” His smile is soft, and so is yours when you both lean back in for another one. This one is longer and more proper. The one then turn into many, letting yourself just enjoy the moment. When you break apart, you smile before resting your head at his shoulder. 

“That was nice,” he says and you hum. You stay like that for while, just enjoying the presence of each other and the dogs.

That is until one of them starts eating something neither of you know what is and you both run over to take it of their mouth.


End file.
